


Blood on Blood

by flamesfan12



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Immortals, M/M, Monsters, Short Chapters, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesfan12/pseuds/flamesfan12
Summary: this story takes place over a period of 100 years.during his investigation of the vampire epidemic in london 1918 dr jonathan reid meets another vampire also investigating named shay. this is story is the evolution of their relationship from acquiescence to bond mates, bound together for eternity.sorry i suck at summaries!
Relationships: Jonathan Reid & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**_Somewhere in Northern Romania, September 1918_ **

Shay grumbled quietly to himself as he walked down the long hallway of the crumbling castle, the council had summoned him as well as other assassin's from the order to a emergency meeting. Fresh from the war front in France, Shay was tired, hungry, and sore, he wanted nothing to do with this meeting. _Probably some political bull shite anyway..._ He gazed up at a youngling guarding the council the room doors, the man saluting Shay and letting him through. Shay spotted his sister sitting beside their adopted father to which he smiled softly at her before taking the other seat next to their father. The room filled quickly, with soldiers, assassin's and elders. 

One of the elders stood before the table a look of concern on her face. Her name was Cyra, a former Persian warrior. She tossed a newsprint on the table, it's headline mentioning something about some sort of influenza epidemic. In Fance Shay had heard whispers about something called the Spanish Flu making it's rounds, taking the lives of many. Next to him, Shay's adopted father raised an eyebrow. “We do not concern ourselves with human affairs Cyra...” his Romanian accent thick.

Cyra's golden eyes flashed as she curled her lip. “Forgive me Lord Tepes...” She pulled out some parchment with a letter. “This is from one of my contacts in London.” She stepped around the table to hand it Lord Tepes who took a moment to read through the letter. “The epidemic isn't the only thing spreading around London. A rise in...lesser vampires. I believe it is linked to the influenza.” The letter was passed to Shay and he raised an eyebrow reading it and listening to the elder. “It appears that the more people are infected with the flu the more cases of vampire attacks there is.”

Another elder, a viking named Magnus narrowed his eyes in Shay's direction. “I thought you were supposed to be in charge of London boy.” he growled. Shay abruptly stood, his cerulean eyes flashed a shade of red. “In case you haven't realized I've been a tad bit busy with the war and all.” Shay snarled at the viking. Lord Tepes stood, putting a hand on Shay's shoulder in a strange comforting way. “The war has taken it's toll on every being. Shay has been doing his part in keeping humanity from self destructing.” Shay looked at his father as he spoke then sat himself back down. “Please continue with your finds Cyra.”

The woman bowed her head, her long dark brown hair falling in front of her face. Magnus's eyes narrowed before he sat back down. “My understanding, my Lord, is that there was some young rouge who started it all. I request that we send someone to put an end to this situation.” Lord Tepes played with his beard contemplating the suggestion. He looked over at Shay who raised an eyebrow at him in response. “My apologies Cyra, but I believe we need more evidence that such a thing is happening before we start executing people. My son has just returned from the front in France, he has yet to have a chance to return to London and see for himself what is going on. May I ask who these so called sources are?”

Cyra moved a bit of her hair behind her ear, her gaze looking down at the floor. “I'm afraid I cannot tell you my Lord.” Lord Tepes gave her a questioning look. “Council, what do you think?” Magnus answered first. “We should go in there and end it now!” “I'd like to actually see for myself what is going on.” Shay stated. “I agree, I think we should let my brother return home and find out what is happening.” Shay's sister, Amelia said. The youngest elder at the table, an American by the name of Mark spoke. “It is the most rational decision. Going in a guns a blazing isn't going to get us anywhere.” Magnus growled, not liking what the American had to say. For the next twenty minutes they took a vote from elders and other high ranking vampires within the room. It was decided to let Shay return home and investigate the matter himself and, depending on his finds they would go from there.

Shay and his sister stayed behind while the everyone else cleared out of the room, a couple not impressed with the decision, once empty Shay said “I don't understand why you insist on keeping some of these people on council father...” Tepes let out a sigh. “Only because it keeps us from war and we can't afford an internal struggle right now. Good luck in London my boy, I shall be waiting for your report.” With that Lord Tepes took his leave. Shay gave his sister a quick hug and made his way through the long winding hallways to the front entrance where he left his bag. Upon collecting it he made his way down a grand staircase that led to the residence of the castle mage, Shay was going to need a portal opened to get to London quickly. The mage, a young vampire from Scottland greeted Shay and immediately started talking about one of her experiments. Shay felt a slightly bad for having to cut her off requesting a portal to his residence in London. At first she questioned him, for Shay himself knew how to cast portals but then he reminded her how he had just came in from the war front and how exhausted he was, casting spells took a lot of energy. She gave him her sympathies and cast the portal, wishing him good health. Shay approached the portal and closed his eyes before entering, his body feeling like it was being sucked down a hole, then there was slight moment of complete weightlessness before Shay opened his eyes, and he was standing in front of the theatre he owned.

His home was in the West End, on Liecester Square, the Alhambara Theatre to be precise. After it was rebuilt in 1883, Shay had a large section of the top floor converted into a luxurious home for himself. Shay had nothing to do with theatre part, he hired someone else to take over the management of place while Shay simply owned the building, paying to maintain it and only taking a small portion of it's revenue. This place held many memories for Shay...his former lover had been the owner...a human male named Maxwell Roth. Maxwell was a bit crazy, but Shay had adored him and it was the first time he had been with a man who actually, truly loved him, regardless what he was. It broke Shay's heart when Maxwell was murdered and the music hall burned to the ground, Shay spiralled into a dark depression. To this day he still missed Max, longed for his touch, his scent. Shay shook his head, snapping out of his thought. He unlocked the side door that led to his portion of the theatre and climbed the stairs. First he was going to change out of the clothes he had been wearing for, what felt like weeks, then go to bed even though the sun would be rising in a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

_London, September 1918_

When Shay woke it was already dark, he checked the time on his pocket watch it being just after seven at night. He groaned, stretched and rubbed his eyes before climbing out of bed. He ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair, noticing that the tie had fallen out in his sleep. He slid on some black pants, a black button up shirt and threw on a long black leather coat. He went over to the bag he had earlier dropped in a random place in his room and pulled out a belt with a gun holster. He pulled out a gun and two black gauntlets that had a small blade attached to the underside of each one. Shay slid those on, hiding them under the sleeves of his coat and loaded the gun with the few bullets he had leftover in his bag.

Shay wasn't planning on doing any killing tonight, but if the so called reports were true, he needed to be prepared to defend himself again...whatever it was it he was going against. Double checking his pocket watch again Shay made sure he had everything he needed and left, going out one of the windows on to a balcony. He decided to start his search in Whitechapel, and travelling by rooftops would be the quickest way to get there. In about fifteen minutes Shay was standing adopt a partially rotten rooftop watching the world below. There weren't many people about, but there were a few, most of them probably homeless.

Some yelling a little further down the street caught Shay's attention. He jumped across the rooftops trying to find the source of the yelling. He came across a abandoned street, in the middle stood a man with a long dark jacket stained in blood. By his feet was a strange, deformed body that was devoid of any kind of life. The scent of blood was strong and it made Shay want to gag. He assumed the scent was coming from the body and it had to have been the worst smelling blood he had ever came across. The best way Shay would describe the smell was someone who was full of nothing but puss and rot. The man below took noticed of Shay and looked up in his general direction. Shay stayed still, locking eyes with the man, trying to see into his thoughts.

“You might as well come down from there.” he said, his voice was smooth like butter and sent a small shiver down Shay's spine. Shay grunted as he dropped from the roof landing perfectly on his feet, though wincing inwardly as a shock wave of pain went up through his legs. Shay noted the blood on the lips of the man. “Who are you?” he asked the man. “I'm Doctor Jonathan Reid, may I ask who you are?” Shay ignored the question, brought himself face to face with the doctor, eyes narrow as he concentrated on looking into the man's head. Doctor Reid grunted, feeling like something was drilling into his skull. “Whatever it is you are doing I kindly ask you to stop.” he said as he grabbed his head. “You're a vampire.” Shay stated with his Irish accent. “But I've never come across your breed before. How long have you been in London? I know who every non human in this city is...well except for you.”

The doctor blinked confused at what was being said to him. “I've been in London all my life, though I did just return from the war...I...was human...I was turned only a week ago.” Shay eyed the doctor curiously. “There are...more species of vampire? How many? I thought there were only a couple.” Shay ignored the question completely. “What does your kind call themselves?” “I've been told we are called Ekons... and this poor chap is lesser being called a Skal.” Shay eyed the doctor intensely not sure if he should be believe what was being said, but then eased up after looking into doctor Reid's mind. “There's a epidemic going on here...people are turning into these Skal at a alarming rate.” Reid went on. “I believe it is linked to this Spanish Flu...maybe you could help?”

Shay held down a laugh. “I highly doubt I'd be any help to you doctor. I just keep things in check...kill the ones that break the creed.” Now Reid was confused. “Creed? What creed?” Shay cleared his throat. “There are laws doctor that all non human's must abide by and I'm one of the ones who makes sure of it...and something here is breaking them.” “The Skal are most likely what you are looking for then. People have been turning at alarming rate thanks to this epidemic.” Shay cracked his knuckles. “No offence doctor, but I can't just go on what you're saying, I have to conduct my own investigation.” Reid nodded slightly. “I understand...if you ever need some information I work at Pembroke Hospital..you can find me there during the evening hours or out and about while I check on my patients.” Shay nodded in response and climbed back up to the rooftops.

Checking his pocket watch, Shay decided he would check out one of the local graveyards, he would try to catch whatever he could that was awakening. He perched himself in a tree that gave him clear view of the graveyard and waited. After about an hour had gone by, nothing had risen from the grave yet...but a horrific looking fellow, dragging his foot behind him as he walked, slowly stumbled into view. Shay caught a wiff of the gentleman's scent...it was the same as the corpse he had come across earlier. This time Shay audibly gagged at the putrid smell, but he was going to have to suck up because he needed to get a closer look. With one simple leap he landed on his feet easily like a cat, and snuck his way up to the being. It's skin had a greyish green look to it and was covered in what looked like boils, some of them oozing. The being was making weird high pitch noises to itself as it lumbered along, it took no notice of Shay. It went over to a grave that had recently been dug, and started digging up the body. Shay waited, wanting to see exactly that the creature was doing. After a while the creature had managed to dig up an arm and it immediately began to consume it.

Shay frowned and decided it was time to end this creatures existence. He pulled his gun out and pointed the barrel at the back of the creatures skull, only then did it notice Shay's presence. It screamed in a high pitch loudly, making Shay wince at the sudden loud sound, which to him with his sensitive hearing, was even louder than the scream actually was. Before the creature could turn around and defend it's self Shay put a blessed silver bullet into it's skull, the being dropping dead before Shay's very eyes. _They aren't that strong whatever they are. Should be easy to eradicate them._ From the shadows doctor Reid had watched what went down, he was curious as to what this man's next move would be.

Shay picked up the body, checking his pocket watch again. _Perfect I still have time. Hope you aren't busy Regis._


	3. Chapter 3

Regis was a very good friend of Shay's, the two had known each other for centuries and he was one of the few Shay felt comfortable being completely himself around. He was a vampire of science, enjoyed studying...well everything and discovering and cataloguing new species. Shay felt Regis could be a bit odd at times, he enjoyed the company of humans and lived a as human lifestyle as he could, sleeping during the night and being awake during the day. This was not the odd part for higher vampires had no problems being out in the sun, what was odd for his need to socialize and entertain the humans, heck some of them he even considered his friends.

Shay found himself standing at Regis's door hoping his friend wasn't asleep already, the body of the so called Skal still slung over his shoulder. Before Shay could even bring his knuckle up to the door, it swung open with Regis standing there, a huge toothy smile on his face. “Shay my friend it is so good to see you!” Regis said happily in his very proper Britsh accent. He opened his arms to hug Shay but stopped when he saw the body Shay was carrying. “Oh dear what happened to this poor chap?” “Well my friend he isn't human that's for sure. Watched him dig up a grave and start chewing on the deads flesh.” Shay entered with the body. Regis motioned for his friend to follow him.

Regis looked surprised at Shay's response. “Eating flesh?” “Aye, indeed he was.” Regis brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it, thinking. “Why I haven't heard about cases of flesh eating beings since the last Bubonic Plague. I believe a gentlemen in Brazil came up with the term Zombie.” Shay raised an eyebrow. “Zombie?” “Indeed, a reanimated corpse that eats flesh.” Regis motioned to a staircase that led down into the basement. “My lab is down here, we'll get a better look at this man there.” Shay nodded and went down the stairs, his shoulder was getting tired. “Just plop him on that metal table.” Regis said from behind. Shay dropped the body with a slight thud.

“I...was told by a gentleman that this was something called a Skal, a lesser being of vampire.” “Oh? I'm afraid I've never heard of such thing.” “Me neither...I'd like to confirm that this is...well what is it. If this is another species of vampire the council will want to know.” Regis nodded going over to a table with some medical instruments, but paused before checking his pocket watch. “Looks like it'll be a late night tonight.” “Eh don't worry about getting this done right now Reg I know you need you're beauty sleep.” Shay said with a chuckle. “You Shay you may mock me but having a consistent sleep schedule does wonders, and being awake during the day is exciting. There are so many things to do and see plus the added bonus of being rebellious.” Shay laughed loudly at his friends response then brought his attention to what Regis was going.

Regis drew some blood from the man, it's colour having a slight green tinge to it. The putrid smell wafted in the air as he did so making Shay stifle a cough. “My friend this smell is horrid and you've been having to smell it all night. Why don't go to my library and relax away from the smell while I check out the body.” “Thanks my friend, don't worry I remember where it is.” “Splendid, I will come get you when I finish.”

Regis went back to looking at the vile of blood. There was something defiantly off with it besides the smell and the colour, it was incredibly thick, thicker than it should be for a dead body. “Strange.” Regis muttered under his breath as he set up his microscope. He spent bent over the microscope for what seemed like forever before he pushed away and went over to the body. He pulled back the gums to take a better look at the teeth. While at first glance, the teeth looked human, further inspection showed that they were indeed pointed though it was all the teeth and not just the canines. He grabbed a pair of pliers and yanked out one of the teeth, put it in a bowl and ground it to a powder. Regis then put that powder under his microscope and studied it for a minutes. When he finished he went back to the body, removing various pieces of tissue and even organs, he spent what would felt like a million years studying the various samples.

Satisfied with his findings, Regis then brought out a blanket and covered the body before going upstairs to speak to his friend. He found Shay asleep in his library, his head resting on his hand a book he had been reading laying open in his lap. Regis smiled softly at his friend. _Poor lad is clearly exhausted._ He gently put a hand on Shay's shoulder, the sudden touch making Shay stir. He groaned, stretch and yawn, his fangs being in full view. “Mmm sorry Regis.” Shay grumbled, his voice groggy. “Didn't get to sleep much during the war.” “It's quite alright my friend, you clearly need it. I do however have the results of my investigation of the body.” Shay rubbed his eyes and sat up. “At first all I could find was evidence that this poor sod had this nasty flu that's going about, but upon further investigation I found that his cells had mutated during his alive, creating a new type of cell.” Shay raised an eyebrow, encouraging his friend to continue. “All vampires despite our differences in our cells, all start with the same basic structure. I did find some of that within this man's blood, there wasn't much but it was there, he was clearly very newly turned or this breed is...simple weak.”

Shay took a minute to think about what he just heard. “So...this fella was defiantly a vampire then?” “Indeed, I would need to study more bodies to understand their species better, preferably someone who was one for a longer time.” Shay let out a large sign and rubbed his temples. “Damn the council is gonna wanna know about this...do we know how these guys turn?” Regis pondered for moment. “While I'm not one hundred per cent sure, my best guess would be through their blood like the vast majority of vampire species.” Shay nodded slightly. “Do you think the Spanish flu has anything to do with it?” “I'm not for sure certain but I doubt it. I would need to study some more of their kind. It's entirely possible that it just a coincidence with there being so many infected people.”

Shay stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Thanks for your help. I'll have to write to the council and find out what they want to do from here. But in the mean time I'll keep my eye out for a possible test subject for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to those of you get the assassin's creed mention!!


End file.
